Items released in 1987
Here is a list of all items released in 1987 January Books *15th - The Space Museum (Hardcover release) *Docteur Who: Les Daleks (Doctor Who and the Daleks) (French paperback, Éditions Garancière) *Docteur Who: Entre en Scène (French paperback) *Focus On Doctor Who Movies *Spotlight on Jon Pertwee: The 3rd Doctor Who *Spotlight on Tom Baker: The 4th Doctor Who *Focus on the Davison Years: Book One *Focus on Colin Baker: The 6th Doctor Who *Junior Doctor Who and the Brain of Morbius (2nd paperback) VHS *The Day of the Daleks (Australian release) *Revenge of the Cybermen (Australian edited release) *Daleks: Invasion Earth 2150 A.D. (Japan release) *Myth Runner - The Best and the Worst of Myth Makers (Original edtion) February Books *17th - Black Orchid (Paperback release) *19th - The Sensorites (Hardcover) *Doctor Who and the Crusaders (French paperback, Éditions Garancière) March Books *19th - The Ark (1987 release) *The Reign of Terror (Hardback release) *The Doctor Who Illustrated A-Z April Books *16th - The Mind Robber (1987 release) *16th - The Romans (Hardcover release) VHS *1st - The Talons of Weng-Chiang (Australian release) *Terror of the Zygons (Australian edited release) May Books *21st - The Ambassadors of Death (hardback release) *21st - The Faceless Ones (1987 release) *Doctor Who and the Dalek Invasion of Earth (French paperback, Éditions Garancière) *The Doctor Who Fun Book June Books *18th - The Massacre (Hardcover release) *18th - The Space Museum (Paperback release) *Doctor Who and the Brain of Morbius (French paperback, Éditions Garancière) *Doctor Who and the Masque of Mandragora (French paperback, Éditions Garancière) *The Complete Baker Years VHS *Myth Makers 13: John Levene (Original edition) July Books *16th - The Macra Terror (hardback release) *16th - The Sensorites (Paperback) VHS *The Brain of Morbius (US edited release) *Death to the Daleks (UK edited release) *Pyramids of Mars (UK re-release) *The Robots of Death (US release) *The Seeds of Death (UK re-release) August Books *20th - The Reign of Terror (paperback release) *20th - The Rescue (Hardcover release) *20th - Docteur Who L'Abominable Homme Des Neiges (French paperback) September Books *17th - The Romans (Paperback release) *17th - Terror of the Vervoids (1987 release) *Meglos (French paperback, Éditions Garancière) *It's Bigger on the Inside! *The Time-Travellers' Guide (Hardback release) Cassettes *Space Adventures October Books *1st - The Ambassadors of Death (paperback release) *1st - K-9 and Company *15th - The Time Meddler (1987 release) *Build the TARDIS *The Key to Time: A Year-by-Year Record November Books *19th - The Massacre (1st Paperback release) *19th - The Mysterious Planet (1987 release) *Encyclopedia of the Worlds of Doctor Who: A-D VHS *The Brain of Morbius (Australian edited release) December Books *3rd - Time and the Rani (Hardcover release) *10th - The Macra Terror (paperback release) *The Companions (US 2nd Hardback release) VHS *Death to the Daleks (Australian release) *The Seeds of Death (Australian release) Unknown Month Books *Doctor Who and the Keys of Marinus (1987 paperback reprint) *Doctor Who and the Sea-Devils (1st 1987 paperback reprint) *Doctor Who and the Sea-Devils (2nd 1987 paperback reprint) *Doctor Who and the Androids of Tara (UK 4th paperback) *Doctor Who and the State of Decay (UK 5th paperback) *Logopolis (UK 4th paperback) Category:Items released by year Category:Items released in 1987